


When the Bedbugs Bite

by Gates_of_Ember



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Frot, Hand Jobs, Lapdance, M/M, Med Student!Will, Smut, Will is a Nerd, Will tries to be sexy but he's just...not, but Nico thinks he's sexy so it's all good, exterminator au, exterminator!Nico, fucking the help, this was supposed to be crack but I ended up taking it way too seriously, waaaay too many bug jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10159628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates_of_Ember/pseuds/Gates_of_Ember
Summary: Will, a resident at New York Presbyterian, lives in what is quite possibly the worst apartment in the entire city.  He's certain that his evil landlords are plotting against him.  His brother/roommate is a slob.  During the summer, it somehow seems hotterinsidethanoutside.  And the worst thing of all is the bugs.But as it turns out, the bugs just might've been a blessing in disguise.





	1. When the Bedbugs Bite

**Author's Note:**

> I...uh...got into a conversation with some people and...well, it’s a long story.  I don't have much of an excuse.  
>  ~~I'm so sorry.~~

The good thing about deciding to do his residency in New York was that Will’s half brother lived in the city, too.  The bad thing was that the cost of living in New York was so high that even when splitting the rent between two people, they still ended up living in a bug-infested hellhole.  Austin, Will’s half-brother, was a spectacular musician who was currently playing Reed III in _Chicago_ on Broadway.  Honestly, Will constantly thanked his lucky stars that he had a roommate like Austin.  As a med student, Will didn’t have much time to spend with other people and he could go for weeks without talking to anyone, and then he’d suddenly be overcome with loneliness.  His only constant companions were his housemates: his brother and his cat, Buttercup.  Austin always knew when and how he needed to step in and help Will get out of his funk, whether it was inviting Will to tag along with him to orchestra practice or just a game night between the two of them.

Will loved his little brother – he did.  But that didn’t mean that Austin wasn’t annoying.

Austin – bless his heart – was the messiest, most disorganized person that Will had ever lived with.  Before they’d moved in together, Austin had assured Will that his cleaning skills had gotten better since they’d lived together as children.

Will didn’t see the improvement.

Austin constantly “forgot” to do the dishes and take out the trash and he didn’t seem to be able to give the bathroom a thorough cleaning.  Will half-suspected that Austin went over the surfaces with a wet paper towel when it was his turn to clean the bathroom.  Luckily, they had separate rooms, so Will didn’t have to deal with the war zone that was Austin’s bedroom, but Austin’s mess tended to to grow and would invade the living space and kitchen.  After Buttercup once got locked in Austin’s room until Will finally found her trapped under Austin’s bed, Will had declared that Austin’s bedroom was off-limits to his cat.  Whenever Austin’s mess started to infest the common area of their apartment, Will insisted that Austin take care of his crap because he was intruding on the Buttercup-safe zone.  Of course, once Will put his foot down, Austin would quickly scramble to pick up his things.  The annoying thing was that Will had to put his foot down quite often, especially with how tiny their living space was.

Unfortunately, Austin’s dirty habits weren’t the only problem with the apartment.  There was no AC and New York summers were hotter than blue blazes.  The floor creaked, the walls were thin, and Will could hear every step the neighbors on the floor above theirs took.  The elevator was hardly ever operational, and when it was, Will figured it was only a matter of time before it broke down again and made the decision to avoid it altogether.  He had to do laundry at 2 AM because that was the only time that the washing machines seemed to be available.  He had to take two minute showers because (1) the hot water would turn ice cold and (2) water bills were a thing.

But the worst part, by far, were the _bugs._

Buttercup liked the bugs.  She was constantly using them for hunting practice, and as cute as it was to watch her stalking cockroaches, Will would prefer _not_ to have a bug-infested living space.  For one thing, they were unsanitary.  For another, Austin was deathly afraid of bugs and every time he saw one, he’d jump on top of the kitchen table, screaming his head off and ordering Will to get rid of it.

And one other thing that Will hated about this apartment?  The landlords.  Travis and Connor Stoll were a pair of brothers who managed the complex together.  They were cool guys, but Will felt pretty certain that they were the human embodiment of evil.  He didn’t have any proof, but he had a strong suspicion that they were the ones who swapped his copy of the New York Times with a day-old copy for nearly a month last fall.  Why?  Because he’d checked with the neighbors.  It seemed to be happening to _everyone_ in the apartment building.  Either the Stolls were up to something, or the New York Times had screwed up big time.

The landlords otherwise seemed to be good guys with a strong business sense, but they were so scatterbrained that any time Will or Austin brought a problem to their attention, they’d forget about it soon after they’d been notified.  Will had, eventually, gotten the Stolls to call an exterminator to take care of the roach problem.  Austin ended up having a show at the scheduled appointment time, so Will had to rearrange his schedule to be there when the exterminator came.  It was a hassle, but he knew that if he didn’t make this appointment time work, the Stolls could take months to get another one.

And that was how he ended up rearranging his shift in the hospital so he could he could go home a bit early just to sit in his overheated apartment waiting for some crusty old exterminator to take care of his bug problems.  And the exterminator was late.

Will took the time to tidy up a bit – he cleaned the living area and even ventured into Austin’s pigsty of a bedroom room to attempt to make sense of his mess.  He knew Austin wouldn’t appreciate Will rearranging his things, but Will didn’t appreciate Austin’s cleaning habits, either.  The way Will saw it, if Austin wanted to live in filth, he shouldn’t have decided to live with his older brother.

Will had just managed to throw out all the empty styrofoam ramen cups in Austin’s bedroom (no _wonder_ they had a bug problem) when the exterminator buzzed in.  After granting him access, Will hurriedly shoved a bunch of Austin’s dirty laundry into his tiny closet and slammed the door shut, hoping the exterminator wouldn’t open it.  When he reviewed the state of the room, Will decided that there was _some_ improvement and that there wasn’t a chance of it getting any better.

At a knock to the front door, Will scrambled into the living area of the apartment and answered the door, ready to greet the man with his usual ‘Good evening!’

But when he saw the exterminator, who was certainly not crusty or old, Will’s mouth went numb and it came out as a soft mumble that sounded more like _‘goeevin.’_

Will was almost certain that this man was at the wrong room, but the uniform – a pair of slacks with a polo that had a logo depicting a cockroach with a red X over it and the name _Nico_ embroidered underneath – along with the bug sprayer at his side confirmed that his man was indeed there to kill Will’s bugs.  What threw Will off was just how _hot_ he was.

The man was short – at least half a foot shorter than Will – and he had pretty olive skin, a cute round nose, and a messy mop of black curls.  His eyes were dark, deep brown – almost black – and Will felt like he could stare at them for hours on end, but they were also so intense that Will felt like he had to look away.  From what Will could see of his arms, the man was lean, but muscled, and Will was pretty sure that he spied ink peeking out of the collar of his shirt.

“Um,” Will said elegantly, snapping his eyes back up to Nico’s face.  “Hi.”

The man raised an eyebrow, but Will thought he saw the corner of his mouth quirk up.  “Hi,” he replied.  “This is the Solace-Lake residence?”

“Uh, yeah,” Will answered.  “I’m Solace – I mean Will.  Will Solace.  You can call me Will.”

“Alright, Will,” the man said.  “I’m Nico.  Pleasure to meet you.”  When Nico reached out to shake Will’s hand, Will caught sight of a tattoo of a cypress tree on the inside of his forearm.  Will only had one tattoo – a sun on his shoulder – and he was very glad he’d decided to change into a sleeveless t-shirt when he got home from the hospital.

“So,” Nico said, giving Will an amused look.  “Are you going to let me in, or...?”

“Ah, right, sorry,” Will said, flushing as he stepped aside to usher Nico inside the apartment.  “The bugs have been getting out of control.”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m here,” Nico said with a smirk and he started to set up to work.

Will knew should probably shut up.  If he kept talking, he’d just make himself look like an idiot.  It was just like his mama used to tell him: _“Better to keep your mouth shut and seem a fool than open it and remove all doubt.”_

He’d never been very good at following directions.

“So, it’s...hot today,” Will said awkwardly as he plopped on the sofa, because of course that’s how you start a conversation with your extremely attractive exterminator.

Nico raised his eyebrow.  “It’s cooler now that the sun’s setting,” he said with disinterest.

“Right, right.  So how long have you been doing this?”

“Since high school,” Nico answered, his expression bored as he started to line the walls of the apartment with the bug spray.

Will _really_ should shut up.  He was distracting the poor man from doing his job.  Unfortunately, Will had always had a habit of running off at the mouth when confronted with a cute boy.  “What’s the weirdest problem you’ve ever had to take care of?”

Nico sighed.  “I was once called to a house in the suburbs to get rid of a snake.  Turned out to be a garden hose.  I still got paid.”

Will smiled and couldn’t keep himself from chuckling, which got a bit of a smile out of Nico.  “So why did you decide to go into pest control?”

“I like killing things,” Nico said dryly.

Will clamped his jaw shut and Nico whirled around, his face looking panicked.  “Oh my God, that was a joke, I’m sorry, it wasn’t funny at all – it’s just this inside joke with my friends because I went through this goth phase in high school so they like to say I’m into death and I swear it’s a joke and I’m so sorry, please don’t call the cops on me!”

Will stared at him in silence for a minute, then suddenly bursted into laughter and the tension that had surrounded Nico finally dissipated.  Will realized that Nico wasn’t _stoic;_ he was just shy.

And cute.  Really cute.

Will had always had a morbid sense of humor, too.

Nico finally relaxed and he laughed along with Will.  “Sorry, okay, I’m going to do my job now,” Nico said with a blush – a very adorable blush.  “So the living area, right?  What about the bedrooms and bath?”

“Bath for sure,” Will answered.  “My bedroom, too, and my brother’s room probably really needs it, but he’s...he’s kind of a slob, so the room’s a mess.”

“Trust me, I’ve seen it all,” Nico joked as he finished lining the living area.  “Which room is it?”

Will got up to open Austin’s door.  “Be careful.  It’s a war zone.”

Nico laughed and stepped inside before halting.  “Holy _shit!”_ he cursed.  “What the fuck is all this?”

“I’m not sure, but I think there’s something growing in there,” Will admitted, squinting at the dingy inside of Austin’s room.  “Normally, I don’t let anyone in here, but I think this room is probably half the reason the bugs are here.”

“You might be right,” Nico said as he stepped inside and got to work.  “By the way, do you have a cat?  I thought I smelled one.”

“Yeah, is that a problem?” Will asked.

“Have you got her in a cage?”

“Oh, no I don’t,” Will said.  “I should do that.”

Nico nodded as he navigated over a pile of dirty laundry.  “You’re going to need to keep her somewhere safe,” Nico said.  “Do you have any sort of cage or pen to hold her for a little while?  Pets like to investigate new smells, but the chemicals could hurt her.”

“Right, right, I’m sure I have a cat carrier...somewhere....” Will said, mentally kicking himself for overlooking something so obvious.  He didn’t use the cat carrier too often; it pretty much only got taken out when he had to take Buttercup to the vet.  He wasn’t completely sure where he’d put it last.  Will supposed that if worse came to worst, he could put Buttercup in a cardboard box with some holes cut into it for a while – Buttercup loved being inside cardboard boxes – but he scoured the apartment for the cat carrier anyway.  “Bathroom door’s open,” he said before he left Nico.  “I’ll put up the cat.”

It took some digging to locate the cat carrier – under the _sink,_ of all places – and then Will went to his room to retrieve Buttercup.  He found her hiding under his bed, looking quite perturbed, and when Will tried to call out to her, she simply glared at him.

“Come’on, Buttercup,” Will urged.  “Into the cat carrier.  It’s just for a little while, okay?”

Buttercup continued to glare.

“Don’t make me crawl under there,” Will said, reaching his hand towards her.  “Seriously, Buttercup.  I won’t be able to get back out.”

Will heard Nico exiting the bathroom.  Buttercup did, too.  Her ears pressed flat against the back of her head and she lowered herself closer to the ground, as if that would keep her better hidden.

“Is the cat safe?” Nico asked as he stepped into Will’s doorway.

Buttercup bolted.

“No, _no,_ damn cat!” Will shouted, trying to extract himself from under the bed and hitting his head in the process.

“Got her!” Nico said, and Will saw him grab the cat as she ran for the door.  Buttercup hissed and Nico cursed.

“Shit, shit shit,” Will muttered, scrambling out from under the bed.  Nico was struggling to hold the cat, who was hissing and growling and scratching Nico’s arms.  “I am so sorry!” Will said, taking the cat back in embarrassment.  “She’s usually not like this – oh my God, are you _bleeding?”_

Nico looked down at the scratch running up his arm near the cypress tree tattoo.  “Just a little bit – not a big deal.  I’ve had worse.”

Will shook his head, forcing Buttercup into the cat carrier on his bed.  “I am so, so, sorry –  _please_ don’t sue me, I’m too broke to afford a lawyer.  I can take care of the scratch for you.  I’ve got some bandages and ointment that can help.”

Nico looked startled and might’ve blushed – or maybe that was just the red light of the setting sun on Nico’s face.  “T-that’s okay,” Nico said unsteadily.  “I’m not going to _sue_ you.  I’ll be fine.”

“No, I insist,” Will said.  “You can finish in here and I’ll get my first aid kit.  It’s not a big deal – I’m a resident at New York Presbyterian.  It’s no trouble at all.”

“Um...okay,” Nico replied.  “If you insist.”

Will hurried past Nico towards the bathroom and retrieved his first aid kit from under the sink.  He could’ve easily slapped a bandaid on Nico and called it good, but he felt terrible that _his cat_ had attacked him.  He felt like he owed Nico at least a little bit more care.  Or maybe he just really wanted to touch Nico’s arms.

As Will was setting out his supplies, Nico finished spraying Will’s room and approached the bathroom.  Will looked up before kicking down the lid of the toilet.  “You can sit,” he said as he washed his hands.

Nico obeyed stiffly and Will felt like screaming.  How much more unromantic could he get?  His cat attacked his very sexy exterminator and now he was forcing said sexy exterminator to sit on the toilet while he took care of his arm.   _Fuck my life,_ Will thought pitifully.  He _sucked_ at flirting.

“I’m going to disinfect it,” Will said, wetting a cottonball with an alcoholic solution.  Nico hissed when Will took his arm and dabbed at the scratch gently.  Will quickly apologized, but continued to clean the wound, admiring the detail of the cypress tree inked into his arm.

“That’s a really nice tattoo,” Will blurted out before he could think.

“Thanks,” Nico replied.  “My sister did it.  She owns a parlor on 5th avenue.”

“She’s good,” Will said.  “The detail is amazing.”

“Yeah, she’s pretty amazing,” Nico answered fondly.  “And...and yours?”

Will looked up at Nico as he threw out the cottonball.  He swallowed – Nico's face was _really_ close.  Will could see a faint pink flush to his cheeks.  Was Nico uncomfortable?  Embarrassed?  Shy?  Or...or maybe he was blushing for the same reason as Will.  Maybe _he_ felt the same attraction that Will felt.  Or was that wishful thinking?  “My...?”

“Your tattoo,” Nico clarified.  “It's beautiful.”

“O-oh,” Will stuttered, reaching for the ointment and opening it to spread over Nico’s scratch.  “Thanks.  It’s important to me.  I got it when I turned 18, before I left Texas to go to college in California.  I just kind of picked a random tattoo parlor.  I did it on impulse; my mama asked me what I wanted, and I told her a tattoo.  Got a sun for my older brother, Lee.  Suns were kinda his thing.  He was an outdoorsy kind of guy; worked at a summer camp and taught kids archery.”

“And he’s....”

“He was killed in Hurricane Ike,” Will answered.

Nico nodded quietly as Will smoothed the ointment over his skin.  “I got my first tattoo when I was 17,” he said, reaching for his pant leg and pulling it up to reveal a tattoo on his ankle.  It was a feminist symbol; the sign of Venus used to denote females with a fist in the middle of the open circle.  “It’s for my sister,” he explained.  “She was a crazy woman – I loved her so much.  After college, she ran off to join some women’s group and they traveled all over doing service and promoting social justice.  She lived in Uganda for a while, teaching young girls to read.  When she came back to the US, she was shot at a protest in Chicago.”

Will looked up at Nico's face and met his dark eyes.  He knew that it didn’t help when people told him they were sorry about Lee, so instead, he said, “She sounds like she was wonderful.”

Nico smiled.  “Yeah.  She was.  I still miss her.  And Lee sounds like a pretty cool guy, too.”

Will mirrored Nico’s smile.  His hand was still on Nico’s arm even though he’d finished treating the scratch, and Will didn’t feel very inclined to let go.  Nico didn’t ask him to.  And when had his face gotten so close?  Had Nico’s eyes always been so pretty?  Had his lips always looked so soft?

Will swallowed.  He should pull away.  He was probably making Nico uncomfortable.  Nico was just trying to do his job, after all, and he’d gotten attacked by Will’s cat and then Will had insisted that he treat Nico, even though Nico had obviously been uncomfortable with it.

But Nico wasn’t pulling away.  And had Nico’s eyes just flickered towards his mouth, or was that just Will’s wishful thinking?

Will licked his lips.  He might as well go for it, right?  If Nico wasn’t interested, he could just leave.  It wasn’t like they’d see each other again.  Probably.  Maybe.

“You have nice eyes,” Will blurted out, because medical school hadn’t left him with much time to practice flirting.  Will blushed; he could imagine the way Austin would fall over laughing when Will told him about this.

“Oh,” Nico said.  “Um...I think so, too.  I mean, I think you have nice eyes.”

Okay, how did that sound so much more attractive coming out of Nico’s mouth than it had coming out of Will’s?  He cleared his throat, trying to force away the lump in his chest.  “I’m sorry about the cat.  I swear she’s normally a sweet girl.  Don’t know what got her so worked up.”

“It’s fine; animals tend to be wary of me.  I think they know I kill bugs for a living.  It freaks them out.”  Nico’s nose crinkled cutely when he made a face.

“Understandable.”  Will couldn’t help the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.  Nico smiled back.  He _still_ wasn’t pulling away.  His face, if possible, seemed closer – so close that their noses were barely an inch apart.

Will swallowed, gathering up his confidence, and said, “Hey, so...let’s say, hypothetically, I asked you if....”

“Would you just shut up and kiss me already?” Nico snapped with a roll of his eyes, and then he grabbed Will’s shoulders and pulled him close to meet his lips.

Will made an embarrassing _meep_ sound as Nico drew him in, but once his lips felt the warmth of Nico’s, he sighed and melted into his touch.  He closed his eyes and let Nico tilt his head up, their mouths languidly moving together.  It was soft and gentle and so _comfortable,_ almost familiar in a way; like Will kissed this guy every day but never got tired of it.  Will inched closer, pressing his lips against Nico’s more firmly.

Then Nico pushed back and something changed.  Gone was the timid gentleness, overwhelmed by a growling sense of hunger and need.  Will groaned and parted his lips, allowing Nico to pinch his lip between his teeth.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Nico said against Will’s mouth, his voice deep in a way that sent a pleasant shock up Will’s spine.

“Probably not,” Will agreed.  “Do you want to keep going?”

“Kinda, yeah,” Nico admitted, sealing his lips over Will’s again.  He nibbled at Will’s lips and ran his tongue over the seam of Will’s mouth, setting Will’s nerves alight with pleasure.

“You’re a good kisser,” Will said, once again proving himself to be the most talentless flirt in existence.

But Nico just smiled and chuckled against Will’s lips – and Will thought it was the prettiest laugh he’d ever heard.  “You’re not so bad yourself.  Now shut up and let me kiss you, okay?”

Will nodded in agreement, humming happily when Nico pressed their mouths together again.  Nico’s lips made his entire body feel tingly, and he soon felt his hands moving to touch Nico’s hair.  He sighed into Nico’s mouth – his hair was so _soft,_ and there was just enough length to it for Will to play with.  He curled it around his fingers and tugged gently, which got a pleased sound from Nico’s throat.  Will did it again and Nico’s arms wrapped around his neck as he shoved his tongue past Will’s lips and flicked it across the inside of Will’s mouth.  Will gave a start, but moaned happily, matching Nico’s efforts with his own.

Then a hand trailed down his back and slipped underneath his shirt.  Will gasped when Nico’s skin hit his, and suddenly it didn’t seem like this was going to end with just a kiss.  “A-are we doing this?” he asked hopefully.

Nico pulled back and looked at him with wide eyes.  “I think we’re doing this,” he answered, and his mouth promptly latched onto Will’s neck.

“F-fuck,” Will cursed, holding Nico’s head to encourage him to continue.  His blood rushed to his groin as Nico sucked and licked and nibbled at his skin.  He didn’t bother to stifle his own satisfied moan – he’d always been sensitive on his neck, and it had been so long since the last time he was touched....

He wanted to suck Nico.  He wanted to feel the weight of Nico’s cock on his tongue, wanted it to get big and hard in his mouth, wanted to see Nico feel so good that he just fell apart for Will.

“Can I suck your dick?” Will asked, his voice sounding drunk on arousal.

Nico pulled back in surprise and Will momentarily was afraid he’d gone too far, but Nico said, “A-are you serious?”

“Mhmm,” Will answered.  “I wanna blow you.”

Nico cursed, nodding desperately.  “Yeah.  Yeah, that sounds great, actually.”

Will resisted the urge to _thank_ him, instead dropping to his knees in front of Nico and palming his groin through his pants.  When Nico leaned down to kiss him, Will made quick work of his belt and fly, reaching inside to feel Nico through his boxers.  Will could feel him getting harder under his hands.  He could feel Nico moaning in pleasure against Will’s lips.  And when Will pulled down the last layer covering Nico’s cock, it took all his self control not to wrap his mouth around it as soon as he saw it.

Will looked up at him and asked, “Are you clean?”

Nico nodded.  “Uh, yeah.  Yeah, I am.  It’s been a while since I was last tested, though.”

“Right,” Will said, opening the cabinet under the sink and retrieving a condom.  Nico watched as Will tore it open and rolled it down Nico’s erection.

“And you?” Nico asked, groaning as Will pumped him once.

“I haven’t actually been with anyone for a long time,” Will admitted.

Nico raised an eyebrow.  “Seriously?  You?  Mr. Tall-Blond-Freckled-and-Handsome hasn’t gotten laid within the last month?”

Will huffed.  “More like five years,” he answered.  “Medical school doesn’t leave much time for a social life.  Anyway, I haven’t gotten tested in a while, but I was clean last I checked.  Still should use the condoms, though.”

Nico nodded in agreement.  He shifted when Will grabbed his pants to pull them down his legs until they hung around his ankles.  Will settled his hands on Nico’s bare thighs and licked his lips to wet them before wrapping his hand around Nico’s shaft and licking his head experimentally. _“Ah!”_ Nico gasped, his fingers sliding into Will’s hair.  Will continued to lick, from base to head, and he tongued at Nico’s frenulum before licking back down the underside of Nico’s cock to get his mouth on Nico’s balls.  “Fuck, yeah – Will, that feels... _ah!”_ Nico’s hips jerked when Will sucked gently at his skin, teasing the expanse of flesh leading to his asshole.  “G-good,” Nico stuttered.  “Fuck, you’re so good at this.  How do you know exactly how to work me up?”

Will hummed in pride, glancing up at Nico as he wrapped his lips around Nico’s cock to suck at his head before he started to bob up and down Nico’s shaft.  Will had always liked sucking cock – and not to toot his own horn, but he was pretty good at it, too.  There was something both powerful and submissive about giving blowjobs that made him feel so wonderfully sexy and horny.  Knowing that his partner was getting so much pleasure from him and knowing that _he_ was in charge of that pleasure?  It felt _amazing._

“Hngh,” Nico moaned, his fingers digging into Will’s scalp.  It stung, but didn’t hurt; instead, Will felt a surge of pleasure at the rough treatment.  When Nico’s hands pulled Will farther down his dick, Will was surprised, but he was able to handle it.  “A-ah, sorry,” Nico said, immediately releasing Will’s head.  “Didn’t mean to.”

Will met his eyes before popping off of Nico’s erection.  “I don’t mind,” he said breathlessly.  “If you want to, I can take it.”

Nico’s hands hesitantly settled back on Will’s head.  “You’re sure?”

Will nodded.  “Tell you what – if you get too rough, I’ll slap you on the thigh, okay?  That’ll be the signal to stop.”

“Okay,” Nico agreed.

Will held Nico’s eyes as he ran his tongue over Nico’s latex-covered cockhead before taking him back inside his mouth.  Nico didn’t move his hands immediately.  Will felt his fingers twitching, and maybe a light pressure to the back of his head, but that was all.  Will _wanted_ Nico to let go of his reservations.  He _wanted_ Nico to get rough.  And Will was so certain that Nico could do that for him.

Will hummed softly, letting the gentle vibrations hit Nico’s cock.  Nico gasped, and apparently that was all he needed because he knotted his fingers in Will’s hair and pulled him down his shaft.  Will moaned happily, letting Nico take over the movements.  He didn’t trust himself to be able to suppress his gag reflex after going so long without practice, so he kept his hand around the base of Nico’s cock, using his fingers as a buffer but letting his mouth work over the rest.  Nico moved his head hard and fast, staring down at him with a red face and dark, lusty eyes that made Will feel even more turned on.  “You take it so well, you know that?” he grunted.  “You’ve got such a good mouth.”

Will purred at the compliment; he’d always been weak for praises.  And how did this guy manage to satisfy all of his kinks?  Short, dark haired, and aggressive, but also gentle in the way he praised Will and sought to make sure Will was comfortable.

“D-do you like to be talked to like that?” Nico asked.

Will nodded as best he could with Nico’s cock in his mouth and his hands on Will’s head, and he looked up at Nico with an expression that he hoped portrayed the message _yes, please._

Nico groaned.  “You should see yourself – so fucking hot – I could come from just watching you.”

Will’s cock throbbed in his jeans.  He wanted _more –_ he wanted faster and harder.  He wanted more of Nico’s cock.  He wanted Nico to take and take until he’d satisfied himself with Will’s mouth.

“Do you want me to fuck your face, Will?” Nico asked, his voice a low, husky rumble.

Will felt his entire body flush when he imagined what that would be like – if Nico were pinning him down, shoving himself over Will’s tongue and down his throat.  Will would lie obediently underneath him, sucking Nico’s cock gratefully while he shoved his hand down his pants and fucked his own fist until he came.

When Will hit Nico’s thigh, Nico released him immediately.  Will pulled off with a gasp, his head buzzing with arousal so thick that he hardly heard Nico speaking.

“...so sorry, Will, I went too far.  I didn’t mean to freak you out.  Are you okay?  Did I hurt you?”

 _“Yes,”_ Will groaned, but Nico apparently didn’t understand that Will was referring to the question he’d asked earlier, so he kept apologizing until – “Do it, Nico, fuck my face –  _shit,_ that’s so hot.  I want it _so bad.”_

Nico stared at him with a blank face and wide eyes for a moment, but then he got to his feet, grabbed Will’s head, and shoved his dick inside Will’s mouth.

Will mewled, quickly wrapping his fist back around the base of Nico’s cock.  He was at least coherent enough to realize that he shouldn’t try to take Nico down his throat –  _that_ was sure to end in a disaster.

“You look _gorgeous,”_ Nico panted.  “Such a pretty face, taking my cock so beautifully.”

Will sucked and curled his tongue around Nico’s dick as Nico thrusted in and out of his mouth, desperate to make Nico feel good.  It turned him on so much to see the way Nico reacted to every move Will made – the way he dug his fingers in a bit harder when Will hollowed out his cheeks or the way he threw his head back and cursed when Will flicked his tongue over Nico’s head.

“Fuck, you’re good,” Nico gasped.  “A guy like you ought to be getting laid every day of the week.  Your mouth was made for cock, wasn’t it?”

Yes, _yes,_ Will was made to suck.  It felt _amazing_ to have a dick in his mouth.  He loved the way Nico moaned and grunted above him and loved the way Nico just took and took and _took_ because Will was oh-so-happy to give.

Nico suddenly pulled his dick out of Will’s mouth and Will looked up at him in shock, wondering what he’d done wrong, but Nico was looking at him with dark eyes and flushed cheeks.  “Do you want me to come?” Nico asked, his chest heaving.

Will nodded desperately, twisting the hand still around the base of Nico’s cock.  Nico groaned as Will lunged forward to get his mouth around Nico’s dick again.  Will loved the weight of Nico’s cock on his tongue, loved the heat radiating through the latex.  He wondered what Nico would taste like.  How bitter?  How salty?  Will was willing to bet that Nico would taste like a dream.

Will felt Nico’s hands grab his head again, and then Nico was thrusting into Will’s mouth, holding Will’s head steady as he slid over Will’s tongue.  Will hollowed his cheeks and sucked Nico’s cock, desperate to feel him come, and when Nico shoved in the last time, Will could imagine the taste and texture of Nico’s come on his tongue.  The thought made his pants feel so tight that Will wouldn’t doubt that if he touched himself just once, he’d make a mess all over the inside of his boxers.

Nico pulled out of Will’s mouth, panting, and slid the condom off before tying it and tossing it in the trashcan beside the toilet.

So Nico was neat, too?  Was there anything that _wasn’t_ perfect about this man?

Nico opened his mouth to say something, but Will lifted himself up on his knees, grabbed the front of Nico’s shirt, and pulled him in for a kiss.  “I’m so hard,” Will admitted when he pulled back, spreading his knees apart so that Nico could see the bulge in his shorts.  “I...I get so hard when I have cock in my mouth.”

Nico’s jaw went slack. _“Fuck,_ you’re a wet dream come true.”  He put his hands on Will’s cheeks and kissed him again, this time just as hard and passionate as before.  “Do you want me to return the favor?”

Will considered.  He’d never enjoyed getting blowjobs quite as much as he enjoyed giving them – he was perfectly satisfied with a hand around his cock.  Or maybe another cock pressed against his while he jerked them both off at the same time.  Yes, that sounded good.

“Can you get hard again?” Will asked.

Nico nodded.  “If you can give me 15 to 20 minutes.”

“Bedroom,” Will said, taking Nico’s hand when he offered it to help Will stand.  “Lose the clothes.”

Nico nodded, stepping out of his pants and grabbing Will’s face and practically shoving his tongue in his mouth.  Will cupped the back of Nico’s head to keep their lips together as he led Nico to his room.  He started to push Nico to the bed, but realized that Buttercup was still atop it inside her cat carrier, looking quite displeased.

Will regretfully pulled away from the kiss to retrieve his cat.  “Sorry, Buttercup,” Will said to his cat as he picked up the cat carrier from his bed to move her elsewhere.

“You named your cat _Buttercup?”_ Nico asked.  Will looked up in embarrassment, but Nico seemed amused rather than turned off.

“She came with the name!” Will said defensively as he set Buttercup down on the couch.  “I didn’t want to confuse her by changing it.”

Nico only laughed.  “You’re cute,” he said.

“Am not!” Will objected, returning to the bedroom.  “I am sexy as fuck.”

“That, too,” Nico agreed, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Will’s jeans.  “And you give really good head – especially for someone who couldn’t flirt if their life depended on it.”

Will huffed.  “I’m just out of practice.”

“Oh, but your blowjob skills are perfectly well-rehearsed?”

Will opened his mouth to retaliate, but then he just pouted.  “Is it sad that I haven’t gotten laid since college?”

“Maybe a little,” Nico said with a shrug.  “But what do you say I fix that for you?”

And Will was about ready to put on his Sunday best and dance.  When Nico tugged his shirt over his head, Will swallowed at the sight of the tattoo across his chest being fully revealed.  It was a huge three-headed dog, extending from his collarbones to his pelvis and covering the right side of his chest.  Will reached out to run his hands over the ink.  “Do you have more?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Nico said, turning his back to Will.  There was a skull tattooed over his shoulder blade and a few Greek words were inscribed beneath it: θάνατος οὐδὲν διαφέρει τοῦ ζῆν.

Will ran his fingers over the outline of the image, then, surprising even himself, he leaned down and ran his tongue across Nico’s tattooed skin.  Nico groaned, reaching his hand back to tangle his fingers in Will’s hair.  Will took that as encouragement and gently grazed Nico’s shoulder blade with his teeth, and the resulting gasp had Will’s cock throbbing, as if to remind him that it still needed attention.

“What about you?” Nico asked.  “Any more?”

“Just the one,” Will admitted.  “Have to be careful not to show them in the hospital.”

“That’s unfortunate,” Nico muttered as he turned back around and got his hands on Will’s belt.  “Your body would look so good covered in ink.”

Will moaned as Nico’s mouth latched onto the tattoo on his shoulder.  It was nearly enough to make him schedule a visit to the tattoo parlor right then and there.  If it meant that he’d feel that wet tongue on his skin, Will would be completely okay with wearing a little extra to cover his tattoos in the hospital.

Will was pulled back to reality when Nico tugged on his belt, unfastening it before making quick work of Will’s fly.  “You _are_ hard,” he said as he got his hand in Will’s pants and cupped Will’s cock through his underwear.  Will groaned when Nico squeezed gently and started palming him and he scrambled out of his shirt, tossing it somewhere on the floor behind Nico.  “Did you enjoy sucking me off that much?” Nico asked.

 _“You have no idea,”_ Will said as he pulled Nico in for a kiss.  “Almost nothing can get me as worked up as having a dick in my mouth,” he purred against Nico’s lips.  “But you want to know what _really_ gets me going?”

“Fuck yes,” Nico answered, wrapping his fingers around Will’s clothed cock as he started to pump faster.

“I love feeling a hard cock against mine.  I love wrapping my hand around _two_ cocks, love rubbing them together.”

Nico cursed and pulled his hand back, then hooked his fingers in Will’s shorts and underwear and pulled them down his thighs.  “You have more condoms?”

“Yeah, just a sec,” Will answered, stepping out of his shorts and running to the bathroom to retrieve a few more.  When he got back, he had to stop in his doorway and oogle at Nico, who was lying naked on Will’s mattress like that was where he belonged.  His legs were lean, but his thighs had a decent amount of meat on them; it was a pity that the pants he was required to wear for his job had hidden the shape of his legs.  Will would’ve paid to see Nico in skinny jeans.

“I could get used to his view,” Will commented, his eyes roaming over Nico’s body.

“You could,” Nico agreed.  “Or you could come over here and do something about it.”

“That does sound like a better option,” Will admitted, moving to kneel over Nico on his bed.  “You’re _gorgeous.”_

“Have you seen _yourself?”_ Nico asked, pressing his palms against Will’s chest.  “And, I swear to God, I’ve never had a blowjob that good before.  You sure you don’t want me to return the favor?”

“Yeah,” Will answered.  “I’d rather do this.  Can you get hard yet?”

Nico smirked and wrapped his hand around his own cock.  “Only one way to find out.  Now, are you gonna get down here and kiss me or are you going to make me do this all by myself?”

Will straddled Nico’s thighs and smashed their lips together, his head buzzing with pleasure.  “Do you like being bitten?” Will asked against Nico’s lips.

“Fuck yes,” Nico answered, tugging at his cock.  “Like biting, too.”

“Then I think we’re going to work out.  Marks?”

 _“Yes,”_ Nico gasped, his hips bucking up, so Will latched onto the junction of Nico’s neck and shoulder, pinching soft skin between his teeth.  Nico cursed.  “I can _definitely_ get hard,” he groaned.

Will groaned, nibbling and sucking at Nico’s neck until he was sure to leave a bruise.  He ran his tongue down the three-headed dog inked into Nico’s chest, then gently pinched Nico’s nipple between his teeth.

“Fuck, Will, _touch me!”_ Nico groaned, releasing his cock to throw his arms around Will’s neck.

Will pulled back up and reached for the condoms he’d brought, passing one to Nico before putting one on himself.

“Lube?” Nico asked, and Will nodded, reaching into his nightstand’s drawer and pulling out a bottle.

When Will flopped onto the bed next to Nico, he poured a generous amount of lube into his palm and said, “Get on top and I’ll jerk us off.”  Nico scrambled to obey.  He got to his knees and threw one leg over Will’s hip, straddling him and lining himself up with Will’s cock.  Will groaned when they touched; the feeling of Nico’s hard length against his was _heavenly._ He hoped that he’d be able to hold off long enough to get Nico close so that he wouldn’t seem like he had a _ridiculously_ short fuse.

Will wrapped his lube-covered hand around their cocks and squeezed them together, and both of them moaned at the feeling.  Nico dropped his hands to either side of Will’s head, panting as he followed Will’s gaze to their flushed erections, covered but both leaking into their condoms, as Will squeezed and stroked them together.  Groaning, Nico dropped his head lower to kiss the tattoo on Will’s shoulder, then he nibbled his way to Will’s neck and bit down on delicate skin.  Will swore, bucking his hips up into his fist.

 _“Oh!”_ Nico cried when Will’s dick slid against his.  He quickly returned his mouth to suck at Will’s neck and started thrusting his hips so that his cock slipped in and out of Will’s rapidly moving fist, rubbing against the sensitive underside of Will’s shaft.

Will tightened his grip and curved his wrist as he jerked them off together, pressing their cockheads against each other at the top of each stroke.  “You feel so good,” Will murmured.  “God, don’t stop doing that.”

“Wasn’t planning to,” Nico panted, releasing Will’s neck in favor of kissing Will’s lips.  Will groaned, his cock throbbing.  “I _felt_ that,” Nico said, his voice muffled by Will’s mouth.  “You close?”

“Yes, fuck yes,” Will answered.  “I probably could’ve gotten off when I was blowing you if I’d touched myself just once.”

Nico groaned and pushed against Will’s mouth forcefully.  “Want you to come,” Nico said.  “Fuck, Will, can you come for me?”

_Yes, yes, he could._

Will bucked his hips to meet Nico thrust for thrust, and it only took a moment for him to moan into Nico’s mouth, his eyes drifting shut as he spilled into the condom.

Nico quickly batted Will’s hand away but didn’t remove his lips from Will’s, and then he wrapped a hand around his own cock and tugged at it with fast, frantic strokes.  The wet sounds of Nico’s lube-slick hand on his own cock made Will’s groin ache all over again, and when Nico’s lips parted and he cried out against Will’s mouth, Will took advantage of the opportunaty to nip at his lips.

Groaning, Nico finally broke the kiss and pulled himself up, then fell on the bed next to Will.  Neither of them said anything until after they’d managed to toss away the condoms, and they lay silently for a while, staring at the ceiling as they caught their breath.

“That...was amazing,” Nico panted.

“Yeah,” Will agreed, seeking Nico’s hand automatically.  Nico linked their fingers together and squeezed his hand.

Holding hands wasn’t the sort of thing you did with a casual hookup, right?  Will wasn’t so sure he wanted this to be casual.  He actually _liked_ Nico – he was funny and cute and shy and sexy as fuck.  Will wanted to get to know him – maybe take him out for coffee and just talk.  It had started out as attraction, but something about Nico just seemed so _special._

“In case you were wondering,” Will said, “I don’t normally have sex with exterminators.”

Nico rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow to grin down at Will.  “Aw, so I’m your first?”

“Wha...?  That wasn’t what I–”

“What about plumbers?” Nico asked, trailing his hand over Will’s bare chest.  “Electricians?  Or are you the kind of guy who has a maid kink?”

“Uh, _no._ Remember the part when I told you I haven’t gotten laid since college?  Do you _really_ think I regularly fuck the people who come to work on my apartment?”  Will paused and his hand flew to his mouth.  “Holy hell, I just fucked my exterminator.”

“Technically,” Nico piped up, “you haven’t fucked me. _Yet.”_

Will flushed, his arousal suddenly reignited at the hint that maybe Nico wanted to see him again, too.

“And, so you know, I don’t usually have sex with clients.  I’m actually quite professional.”

Will smirked cockily.  “I guess I was just so hot that you couldn’t resist, huh?” he said, wrapping an arm around Nico’s waist and pulling him close.

Nico laughed.  “I could say the same to you.”

“Yeah, and it would be true,” Will blurted out.  “You’re hotter than hell.”

Nico blushed and smiled, then he curled into Will’s side and rested his head on Will’s chest.  Will bit his lip when he wrapped his arm around Nico’s back, wondering if he was getting too caught up in the moment.  Was it just the endorphins from the sex making him feel so attached to this guy?

Will felt Nico sigh against his chest, his fingers reaching out to trace the tattoo on Will’s shoulder.  Even before the sex, once Nico had started to let down his barriers, Will had thought he was pretty cool.  Maybe Will could just try to ask him for his number and they could meet up some time to see if he still felt the same way.  But would Nico like that?  Was Nico interested?  Or was this all just Will’s wishful thinking?

After a while, Nico finally started to pull away.  “Look,” he said, “it’s not that I don’t love post-coital cuddling, but I’ve actually got to head out.”

“Oh,” Will said in disappointment, letting Nico out of his bed.  “Right, okay.  Sorry.”

Nico shook his head as he started gathering up his clothes.  “No, no, I’m sorry.  I...uh....”  He paused, stepping into his underwear and pulling on his shirt.  “If you’re not interested, that’s cool, but if you want, I could give you my number.”  After a brief hesitation, he added, “My personal number, I mean.”

“O-oh,” Will said, his heart leaping in his chest.  “Yeah, I’d like that.  I can give you mine, too.”  Forcing himself to get up and scramble back into his clothes, Will retrieved his phone and brought it to Nico.

After pulling on his pants, Nico took Will’s phone and entered his number.  There was a jingle across the room and Nico handed the phone back to Will.  “Texted it to myself, too,” Nico said.  “I’ll wait for you to call.  Let me know when you’ve got an opening in your schedule and maybe we can meet up sometime.  You know, without the bugs.”

“Well, you certainly _did_ take care of my _cock_ roach problem,” Will said with a lopsided grin.

Nico just stared at him blankly.

Will froze.   _Oh, shit._  He’d fucked it up.  He’d lured a hot piece of ass into his bed.  He’d gotten said hot piece of ass’s phone number.  Then he had to open his mouth and screw it up.

“Oh _fuck_ me,” he said in exasperation.

“Maybe next time,” Nico offered with an amused grin.  “We can discuss that.  Or would you prefer it the other way around?”

Will felt a spark of arousal in his gut.  “Shit, Nico,” Will swore, his blood rushing to his face.  “If you aren’t careful, I might ask you to stay for another round.”

“Then I guess I’d better get going,” Nico said.  “Because there’s no way I’d be able to say no.”

Half of Will was relieved because Nico wasn't freaked out by his horrible attempt at flirting, and the other half was panicking because Nico seemed so much more smooth than he was.  “So, you’re planning on seeing more of me?” Will asked.

Nico grinned.  “That’s up to you.  You have my number.  Call me if you ever need someone to take care of your _cock_ roach problem.  I’m sure we could negotiate a way for you to pay me back.”  Nico chuckled.  “Or, you know, we could just get coffee or something.”

Will blushed and smiled shyly – and how was he still so embarrassed and flustered around this man?  They’d literally seen each other naked.  “That...that sounds nice,” Will stuttered.

“Good,” Nico said.  “I think so, too.”  Before opening the door, Nico hooked a finger in the collar of Will's shirt and gently pulled him in for a kiss.  This one was different from the others; it was passionate, yes, but slow.  Nico’s mouth moved against his carefully, coaxing his lips apart before cupping Will’s cheek and deepening the kiss.  Will fought back the urge to mewl into Nico’s mouth; he'd already embarrassed himself enough for one evening.  Surely he could handle a single kiss from this man without melting into a puddle of goo.

When Nico pulled back, he smiled.  “I’ll see you around?”

“Y-yeah,” Will said, reluctantly getting the door for him.  Nico squeezed Will's arm on his way out, and Will couldn’t help staring after him as he walked away.  When he was halfway to the elevator, Nico paused and turned back.

“Oh, and Will?” he said.  “Don’t forget to leave a review.”

Nico winked before turning around and heading towards the elevator, and Will felt his face grow hot.  Quickly closing the door to his apartment, Will grinned so widely his cheeks hurt and raised his fingers to touch his lips.  He could still feel the warmth of Nico’s mouth on his.  Would it be too soon to call Nico that night?  Maybe he’d wait a day before trying to contact him.

And, with luck, he’d feel those lips again soon.

 

Later that evening, Will lounged on the sofa, waiting for his brother to come home.  It was nearly midnight when Austin arrived, stumbling through the door with his instruments in tow and grumbling about the New York heat.

“Hey,” Will greeted.  “How’d it go?”

“Performance went well,” Austin said as he toed off his shoes.  “Did the bug man come?”

“He most certainly did,” Will said with a smirk.  Austin didn’t seem to pick up on Will’s double entendre, instead putting up his instruments beside the sofa.

“Thank God, a bug-free apartment,” Austin said.  “And thanks for taking the time to stay behind.  I know it was a hassle for you.”

“You know, it wasn’t so bad,” Will said, getting to his feet as Austin went to the kitchen to grab a late-night snack.

“Oh yeah?  I figured you’d chew my ear off again.”  Austin grabbed an apple and a water bottle, then closed the fridge with his foot.  “I really am sorry, you know.  I get that your hours at the hospital are important and–”

“Austin, chill,” Will interrupted.  “I’m not upset.  At all.  In fact, I should be thanking you.”

Austin raised an eyebrow as he took a bite from his apple.  “Why?” he asked as he chewed, but before Will could answer, Austin gave him an odd look yanked down the collar of Will’s t-shirt without warning.  “Will Solace, is that a _hickey?”_

Will blushed and offered a bashful smile.  “Maybe?”

Austin released him, grinning widely.  “For real?  I’m so proud of you!  How long had it been, five years?”

Will sighed even though he was still smiling.  “Do we need to discuss this?”

 _“Yes._ Will, this is a big deal!”  Austin set down his apple and grabbed Will’s shoulders.  “You’re finally _living!_ Who was it?   _How_ was it?  When?  Where?  Why _now?”_

Will shrugged, trying to hide his grin.  “It was _great._ He was amazing.”

Austin shook his shoulders.  “Who, Will? _Who?”_

Will blushed, not answering, and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

A strange look crossed Austin’s face and he let his hands fall to his sides.  “Wait.  Don’t tell me it was....”

Will smiled shyly.  “He was a really good lay.”

“You’re shitting me,” Austin said.  “You must be shitting me.  You don’t do casual hookups.”

“Well, I got his number afterwards, so does that still count as a casual hookup?”

“You got his... _f_ _uck,_ Will, you’re not serious.  This is not a ‘Will’ thing to do.  Tell me you’re joking before I freak out.”

Will just smirked.

“You’re...not joking,” Austin said, his jaw going slack.   _“You seriously fucked the bug guy?”_

“Don’t call him ‘the bug guy,’” Will objected.  “That’s not sexy.”

“Oh, because ‘exterminator’ _is?”_ Austin retaliated, looking very much like he was having an existential crisis, but somehow simultaneously, like he was extremely pleased.  “Who are you and what have you done with Will Solace?  I don’t think you _ever_ had a casual hookup, even back in college.  Or have you been hiding your true nature all along?  I feel like don’t even know you anymore!”

“Shut up, Austin,” Will said with a roll of his eyes.  “You’re the one who’s always trying to get me laid.  Be happy for me.”

“I am!” Austin said.  “I’m mostly freaked out because... _how?”_

“What are you trying to say?” Will asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

“I’m saying you couldn’t flirt if your life depended on it and we both know that’s true.  But...really?  You seduced the _exterminator?_  What is this, some kind of cheesy gay porn?”

Will shrugged.  “It was more of a mutual seduction, actually.”

_“You fucked a guy who kills bugs for a living!”_

“Technically, I didn’t fuck him,” Will piped up.  “But I did blow him.”

Austin gaped at him.  “You had a bug-killer’s dick in your _mouth?”_

“You _hate_ bugs.”

Austin ignored him.  “I’ve been trying to hook you up with hot guys at gay bars for the past five years and you weren’t tempted by anyone, but when some bug man comes into our apartment, you decide _he’s_ the guy you want to jump?”

Will couldn’t help smiling.  “I don’t know, there was just...something about him.  He was...different.”

Austin’s jaw snapped shut.  There was a moment of blissful silence before: “You’re _in_ _love_ with the _bug man?”_

“I barely met him today!” Will objected, but he was still grinning like an idiot.  “He was just so cool, Austin.  He was funny – a little awkward, but no more awkward than me.  And...I dunno.  Something just sort of... _clicked_ between us.  I felt like we’d been friends for years.”

Austin sighed and rolled his eyes.  “Was he hot?”

“Unbelievably hot,” Will answered with a smirk.

His brother shrugged.  “Okay, then I’m happy for you, even if your new fuck buddy _is_ a bug murderer.”

“You were even more desperate to get rid of the bugs than I was,” Will pointed out.  At that moment, Will’s phone chimed on the coffee table, so he left Austin grumbling and munching on his apple as he went to answer it.

His heart jumped when read Nico’s name on his phone, and clicked on it to view his text.   _I love horror movies, in case you needed date ideas.  You can hold my hand if you’re scared._

“Is that the bug man?” Austin asked around  mouthful of apple.

Will just smiled.

“Oh, wipe that smirk off your face,” Austin said, but he was grinning.  “You finally get laid and you turn into a blushing teenager.”

“He’s just really cute!” Will said insistently as he typed out a reply. _Damn, I was going to text you first, but you beat me to it.  Miss me that much already? ;)_

Austin sighed.  “Okay, I’m going to bed.  Congrats on the sex.  Keep me posted on the progress with your bug-killing boyfriend.”

“’Kay,” Will said dismissively, his eyes fixed on his cell phone’s screen.  “G’night.”

“Don’t stay up all night texting him,” Austin said, setting the core of his apple on the counter and heading to the bathroom.

“Pick up your trash, Austin,” Will reminded, and his brother scowled as he turned back around and threw the apple core in the trashcan.  When Austin went to the bathroom and shut the door behind him, Will’s phone buzzed again.  He’d barely gotten the chance to open the text when Austin burst back out of the bathroom, his expression livid.

“Will!  There’s a used condom _in the bathroom!_ Did you fuck the bug man in the _bathroom?_  New rule: in this apartment, sex happens _in the bedroom_ and _only_ in the bedroom!  And I mean your _own_ bedroom.  Got it?”

Will chuckled and nodded, then Austin groaned dramatically and slammed the bathroom door shut as Will looked down at the message Nico had sent.

_You bet I do ;) Any chance I’ll see you again soon?_

Will smiled to himself.  Yes.  There definitely was.


	2. The Waggle Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will have been dating for quite a while, but Will can't seem to let the bug jokes go. Luckily, Nico is able to benefit from this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOO! This sequel has been in my WIPs for a quite a while. I'm so relieved it's finished.

Will loved working at the hospital.  He got along with the doctors, nurses, and other residents.  He was able to practice what he’d been learning in school for so many years.  And every moment that he spent at the hospital was one moment closer to achieving his dream of becoming a doctor.

But there were some things about working at a hospital that, quite frankly, sucked.

It wasn’t the blood and guts that he sometimes had to wash off his scrubs.  To be honest, Will had never been very squeamish about that sort of thing, and medical school had flushed out any discomfort he might have felt around vomit, blood, feces, or intestines.  No; the worst part of working at a hospital was the schedule.  The long hours were tiring, but Will could handle it.  He liked to keep busy.  What he really hated were the night shifts; Will was a morning bird through and through.  Upsetting his circadian rhythms the way his shifts did made him irritable and drowsy for days.  Still, Will knew that if he wanted to be a surgeon, the hours were something he’d have to learn to deal with.

The busy schedule had never been too much of a problem for Will.  He didn’t have much interest in anything but his studies and his social life was pretty non-existent.  But after meeting his hot exterminator, Will started to see problems with his inflexible work hours.

It was two weeks after their initial meeting that their schedules lined up well enough for the two of them to meet up.  Although they’d texted fairly often, Nico confessed to Will several months later that he’d been worried that Will had forgotten about him or had lost interest in him.  That was far from the truth; Will had thought about him every day and had only been waiting for a day when he had more than a single consecutive hour of free time that wasn’t at one in the morning.

Their first date had basically consisted of Will fidgeting nervously in his seat, his palms sweating as he stuttered and babbled and made stupid jokes that Nico, for some reason, laughed at.  At the time, Will had thought that Nico was calm and collected, but when Will voiced that to Nico much later, Nico had admitted that his hands had been shaking the whole time and he’d tried on about six different outfits the night before.

A second date followed the first, then a third, and fairly soon, Will had stopped counting.  Despite Will’s fumbling social ineptitude, things always seemed to go so smoothly between the two of them.  The transition from strangers to friends came quickly and naturally, and it didn’t take long for casual touches, entwined fingers, and bumping shoulders to become commonplace.

It had started out as a wacky one-night stand, but Will had gotten a friend out of it, too.  That is, a particularly hot friend who made Will’s heart flutter and sing.  Will found himself thinking about Nico all the time, texting Nico whenever something interesting happened, and he was constantly wondering how Nico’s day had gone – if he’d had fun with his sister and their roommates, what he’d eaten for lunch, how many bugs he’d killed that day....

Well.  That last question was usually Austin’s.

Usually.

Despite the sensual onset of their relationship, Will and Nico were fairly chaste for a surprising length of time.  They went out together for meals, had picnics in the park, window-shopped in Chelsea Market, went out for drinks, and walked through the botanical gardens.  Nico once pulverized Will at skeeball, then spent about five minutes with his forehead smashed against Will’s shoulder because he’d downed his ICEE too quickly and ended up with a killer brain freeze.  (Weeks later, when Will brought it up, Nico had smirked mischievously and said, “The brain freeze wasn’t actually that bad.”)  Will didn’t even kiss Nico; he was far too nervous that he’d mess up what they already had.  Nico hadn’t initiated anything, so he’d assumed that Nico either wasn’t interested or wasn’t ready for that.  (Of course, Nico told him later that he’d been _dying_ to slam Will against a wall and kiss him silly, but he’d worried that he was moving too fast and he’d thought that Will wanted to take things slowly.)  All in all, the two of them had a rather non-physical relationship for the first few months.

But _oh,_ did they flirt.

From the beginning, they sent each other the raunchiest texts, made sly double entendres, winked, wolf whistled, and pretty much blatantly stated that they’d be down to bang each other again any day.  So why didn’t they?  Will didn’t know, but he assumed it had something to do with his own tendency to over think.

But Will did manage to get Nico back inside his bed eventually.  It was finally starting to cool off in New York the night it happened.  Will had managed to get tickets to _Chicago_ for himself and Nico at a discounted price, thanks to Austin.  They’d spent the whole show with their fingers casually linked over the arm between their seats, and at one point, Nico leaned over to rest his head on Will’s shoulder.  They snacked and chatted during the intermission, and when the show ended, they waited for Austin to get out so that they could all get on the subway at the same time.

The two of them had been standing off to the side, fingers intertwined, when Nico took Will by surprise and he leaned in to peck Will’s cheek.  When Will stood rooted to the spot in shock, Nico had quickly smiled and apologized, saying, “I’m sorry, was that too much?  I didn’t mean–”

But before he could finish, Will had taken his cheeks in his hands and muttered, “I’m gonna kiss you,” and planted an uncoordinated but wonderful kiss on Nico’s lips.

One kiss had led to another, and another, and another until Will invited Nico to come home with him.  Nico always seemed to be able to reduce Will to a stuttering, bumbling mess; Will hadn’t put much thought into it when he asked, but Nico, to his surprise, said yes.  Will had quickly texted Austin to say there was a change of plans and he was going to bring Nico back to their place.  Austin’s reply had simply read, “Cool.  Use condoms.”

Will was proud to say that on the subway home that night, he and Nico had managed to keep it relatively chaste.  But once they got to the building, it took forever to get to Will’s apartment because they couldn’t seem to stop making out in the stairwell.  They wasted no time before going into the bedroom once they’d finally gotten home, tearing at each other’s clothes, giggling against each other’s mouths, pinching and biting and kissing until Nico pushed Will onto the bed and said, _“Last time, you gave me the best blow job of my life.  I haven’t been able to stop thinking about returning the favor.”_

And that’s exactly what happened next.  Will had felt so light and hot and he’d moaned so loudly that the neighbors in the next apartment over banged on the wall to shut him up.  Nico had been quite proud of himself for that, so Will made sure to remind him exactly how good _he_ was at giving head.

They’d still been lying naked in Will’s bed with their arms around each other and Will’s bedroom door wide open when Austin got home.   _“What the fuck, Will?”_ he’d shouted.   _“I texted you twenty minutes ago to warn you that I was on my way back!”_

Austin did seem to have an unfortunate tendency to walk in on the two of them.  It had gotten to the point that there were absolutely no secrets between Will and Austin; Austin had learned things about his brother that he made sure Will knew were things he _did not_ need to know.  Fortunately, the summers they’d spent with their father, who was caring if misguided, had made both Will and Austin quite impervious to the discomfort of learning far too much about family members’ sex lives.  Austin took most of it in stride, but on occasion, he still referred to Nico as “the bug guy.”

Really, despite the fact that they’d been dating for several months, the bug jokes hadn’t worn out.

Nico had introduced Will to his sister and their friends once they’d been dating for a while.  Nico lived with his sister, Hazel; her boyfriend, Frank; and their friend, Reyna.  Will had also met their close friends Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and Jason, who lived a few doors down from them.  Will got along with all of them well, but they spent most of their alone time at Will’s place because (1) Nico shared a room with Reyna and (2) Nico was afraid of offending his sister’s purity.

 _“Hazel?”_ Will had asked.   _“The badass tattoo artist who’s dating Frank ‘I-could-beat-you-up-with-my-pinky’ Zhang?  Frank ‘security-guard-by-day-and-bouncer-by-night’ Zhang?”_

 _“They’re ‘wait until marriage’ kind of people,”_ Nico had replied with a shrug.

Still, Will had spent enough time around them to get to know them.  Once he’d let it slip that his brother/roommate called Nico “the bug guy,” Jason, Piper, and Percy took it and ran.

“So how’s your new _man_ dible, Nico?”

“Wow, Nico, you sure _score-_ pioned big time.”

“Yeah, from what I heard, you’re getting some good _cock_ roach.”

_“What the fuck, guys?”_

“Uh-oh, I think we’re really starting to... _bug_ him.”

“Sorry, bud, we didn’t mean to... _tick_ you off.”

“We can’t help it.  We just come up with these puns on the _fly.”_

“We _larva_ you, Nico!”

“But you’re a _buzz_ kill.  Learn to take a joke.”

It was funny enough when the three of them did it, but when Annabeth or Reyna joined in with the occasional pun, it was about 2000% funnier.  When Nico turned to Reyna and begged her to help him, she turned to Nico’s friends with a completely straight face and said, _“bee_ have, guys.”  Nico then looked pleadingly at Annabeth, who told him his exoskeleton was too soft.  And when Hazel once offhandedly told Nico not to get his antennae tied in a knot after Nico threatened his friends in an attempt to shut them up, Percy had laughed so hard that Will was forced to step in to help him regulate his breathing.

And Austin?  He certainly contributed to Will’s insectile attempts to rile up his boyfriend.  He made the occasional joke, and, when he was feeling especially snarky, he had a hive of nicknames for Nico.  Usually, he said “the bug guy,” but he’d been known to call Nico “Spider-Man” and, when Nico pointed out that not all pests were invertebrates, “the rat catcher” and “the snake charmer.”  (The later of the two did not always refer to literal snakes.)  But Austin made _jokes_ about Nico being an exterminator, not “immature puns,” as he called them. Whenever Will made a pun, Austin would scowl and throw a pillow at his head, shouting, “Ugh!  Why are you such a nerd?”

Even months later, there was rarely a week that went by without a few bug jokes.  Will had adopted a few bug-themed nicknames for Nico, like “rollie pollie,” “love bug,” and, one of his personal favorites, “itsy bitsy.”  Nico would get so mad when Will called him that.  (He always forgave him, though.)

But sometimes, Will took the joke a bit too far.

“This place is great for supporting wildlife in the city,” Will said excitedly as they walked hand-in-hand through the butterfly gardens in Central Park.  They hadn’t seen each other in about a week and a half, so Nico was leaning against Will’s side even though they were sweating in the mid-July heat.  They’d been dating for about a year and it wasn’t the first time they’d visited the gardens together, but Will liked it there.  “It’s a safe haven for butterflies and hummingbirds and bees and wasps and–”

“Is that why you brought me here?” Nico asked with a resigned smile.  “The bugs?”

“Now why would you get an idea like that?” Will asked innocently.  Nico rolled his eyes and Will kissed the top of his head.

“I missed you, you know,” Nico said.

“Sorry,” Will apologized.  “My schedule has just been so crazy–”

“Nah, it’s okay,” Nico said.  “I understand.”

That was one of the best things about their relationship; neither one of them was especially clingy.  They loved each other, of course (and they’d both told each other as much a while back), but they didn’t need to constantly be around each other and they understood that their schedules weren’t always compatible.  They were patient with each other when they were unable to meet up.  Of course, they still had occasional problems with insecurity, but they always managed to sort through things together.

When they couldn’t see each other for extended lengths of time, they made up for it with texts and phone calls.  They’d message each other about funny conversations or a good joke, and their talks always felt comfortable.  They’d call each other for encouragement when they’d had a rough day, or sometimes just to say “I love you” and “I missed hearing your voice.”  But when they’d finally see each other, they would make up for all the time spent apart with plenty of physical intimacy.

“How’s the college search going?” Will asked.  “You told me you were visiting campuses on Thursday.”

“Alright,” Nico answered.  “Kind of stressful, but alright.”  Nico was thinking about getting his bachelor’s in management.  Following his high school graduation, Nico had gone straight to working full time rather than continuing his education, but after working for so long and listening to Will rave about med school, Reyna about law school, and Annabeth about her PhD program, Nico had started to consider going back to school.  In the back of his mind, Nico had always had a dream to one day work in the financial branches of the company, so he thought getting some form of business degree would be a good for him.  Will agreed.  He, along with Nico’s other friends, was supporting Nico’s search.

“You know I’m always ready to help,” Will said, as he had many times.  He knew the rest of Nico’s friends had offered the same.

“I know,” Nico answered, squeezing Will’s hand.

They shared a smile, and after a moment of comfortable silence, a flower caught Will’s eye, so he stooped down to pick one.  “Do you know what this is?” he asked.

Nico sighed and rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.  Will understood why – he had a bad habit of pointing to random things when he and Nico went out on dates and telling his boyfriend irrelevant facts about things that Nico wouldn’t usually care about.  Nico always indulged Will.  He said he liked watching Will get excited over his nerdy interests.

(Not that Nico couldn’t be the same way, of course.  It was just that Nico’s specialties were video games, constellations, and comic books, while Will’s were plants, animals, and ancient medical practices.)

“No, Will, what is it?” Nico asked.

“Crimson bee balm!” Will said excitedly.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Nico sighed.  “Is this going to lead to another bug joke?”

“Well, it wasn’t going to, but now that you mention it–”

Nico laughed.  “Goddamnit, Will.  Tell me about the fucking plant.”

“Crimson bee balm was used by several Native American tribes for its medical properties,” Will said.  “It has treated fever, minor cuts, mouth and throat infections, bee stings, and excessive flatulence, among other things.  It also has a pleasant minty aroma.”

Nico snorted as Will handed him the flower.  “Good to know.  I’ll use this if I ever want my farts to smell minty fresh.”

When the sky became darker and turned from blue to orange, Will brought Nico home with him for dinner.  He’d decided to make his mama’s sweet and salty chicken tenders, a dish that always went over well and was actually quite fast and easy to make.  Nico and Will liked cooking together; it was easy and fun and less expensive than eating out all the time.  It gave them a chance to talk and laugh while working together and enjoying the music blasting from Will’s iPhone.

“You know,” Will said as he added his mom’s secret ingredient – honey – to the mixing bowl, “honey bees have a unique communication system to transmit information about pollen sources.”

“Yes, actually, I did know that,” Nico said as he sliced the chicken breast.  “For one thing, you’ve already told me, and for another, I saw it on Discovery Channel.  Annabeth likes to watch it.”

Will frowned and put the honey away.  “Are you sure?  I don’t remember telling you–”

“You did,” Nico said patiently.  “They wiggle.”

 _“Waggle,”_ Will corrected.  “It’s called the ‘waggle dance.’”

“Waggle, then,” Nico said, using the back of his hand to brush his hair out of his face.  Will took a moment to admire his dark curls.  Nico had gotten it cut recently to accommodate for the heat and he still wasn’t quite used to it.  He couldn’t tie it back anymore, which was endlessly irritating for Nico.  Will liked it when Nico tied his hair back and missed its length, but he liked the shorter style, too.

 _“I_ think it’s interesting,” Will said as he finished mixing the honey, egg, and buttermilk together.  He let the whisk rest inside the bowl as he turned to watch Nico cut the last of the chicken.

“I know you do.  Sometimes I wonder if you’re just dating me as an excuse to talk about insects all the goddamn time.”

“Now, that’s not true,” Will said as he stepped closer.  “It’s just a bonus.”  Will saw the corner of Nico’s mouth quirk up when he pressed his chest against Nico’s back and kissed his neck.  “Are you sure you don’t want me to refresh your memory?” Will asked in a husky voice.  “The waggle dance is _so_ fascinating.”

Nico laughed as Will’s lips tickled his neck.  “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me with bug knowledge.”

“Of course not,” Will said.  “I’m using bug knowledge as an excuse to give you a lap dance.”  Once, Will would’ve started blushing and stuttering as soon as those words were out of his mouth, but he rarely felt uncomfortable around Nico anymore – which was a relief, seeing as Nico had a way of disabling Will’s brain-to-mouth filter.  

Nico snorted and laughed at Will’s comment.  “No, you aren’t,” he said.

Will didn’t think Nico meant that as a challenge, but that’s how he took it.

“I could,” Will said, wrapping his arms around Nico’s waist.

Nico set his hands down on the counter.  “You’re...not joking, are you?”

“I’m not,” Will replied.  He rested his chin on Nico’s shoulder and watched Nico’s face out of the corner of his eye.  “We have time before my brother gets back.  We’ll be quick, then we’ll get right back to making dinner.  It’ll give the chicken strips time to soak in the buttermilk.”

“Yeah, well, something tells me it wouldn’t end with just a lap dance,” Nico muttered.  “Do you even know how to give a lap dance?”

“Sure.  I had to pay for medical school somehow.”

“Okay, _now_ you’re joking.”

“Yes, I’m joking.  Both of my parents are pretty fucking rich.  They gave me loans.”  They both chuckled and Will pecked Nico’s jaw a few times before saying, “So?”

“Hmm, my sexy boyfriend just offered to give me a lap dance,” Nico said thoughtfully.  “Whatever shall I do?”

“Maybe give him some peace of mind and answer,” Will suggested.

“Yes,” Nico said quickly, barely giving Will time to finish asking.  “Fucking hell, yes, I want you to give me a lap dance.”

“Okay,” Will said, trying not to seem nervous, because he was tragically uneducated about lap dancing.  He pulled away and washed his hands clean, then let Nico do the same after he’d put the strips of chicken in the mixing bowl, then put it in the fridge to keep Buttercup out of it.  “You can...uh....” Will looked around his apartment.  Unfortunately, there wasn’t enough room for a kitchen table, so they didn’t have any chairs.  His desk chair would work.  It had four legs rather than wheels, so Will doubted anything too catastrophic would happen.  “You can use my desk chair.”

“‘Kay,” Nico said as he dried his hands.  He followed Will into his room, and when Will pulled out the chair and set it in the middle of the room for him, Nico sat down and looked up at Will expectantly.

Will felt like whimpering.  Why did Nico have to be so effortlessly sexy?  And why did Will have to be so weak for his charms?  Hadn’t they been dating long enough for Will to build up an immunity?

 _Okay, be sexy,_ he told himself.   _First step is find music._

Will grabbed his phone and plugged it into his speakers, then he started scrolling through his make-out playlist.  Goddamnit, why did he have to be so indecisive?  Giving up, Will pressed the shuffle button and let iTunes make the choice for him.   _Earned it_ by The Weeknd came on.  

That was good.  He could work with that.

 _Be sexy, be sexy,_ he reminded himself when he turned around, and he offered Nico his best seductive grin.  It couldn’t be that hard to give a lap dance.  Could it?

Will attempted a sexy walk back to Nico.  Nico hid a laugh behind his hand.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Will pouted, giving up his approach after only a few steps.

“Sorry,” Nico said, but he still looked amused.  “Will, you do realize that no matter what you do, I’m going to like it, right?”

“Yeah?” Will asked, feeling a bit more confident.

“Yeah,” Nico answered.  “You’re really hot, Will.  Honestly, I wouldn’t care if he chair broke halfway through.”

Will went rigid.  Fuck.  Could that happen?  He started to calculate whether the chair could withhold the weight of two grown men, but then Nico smiled at him and his brain promptly shorted out.

 _Curse my vulnerability to hot guys,_ Will thought miserably.   _Pull it together, Solace.  Be sexy._

Will stepped forward and pressed his fingertips against Nico’s chest, then gently let his hand slide down Nico’s body until he stopped just above his groin.  Nico was still giving Will that amused smile, so Will gathered his courage and said, “So, you think I’m hot?”  He slowly stepped behind the chair, matching the slow beat of the music with each footfall.  He stroked up Nico’s arm as he moved, and when Nico turned his head to the side, exposing his neck, Will counted it as a win.

“Mm,” Nico hummed.  “Very.”

Will placed his hands on Nico’s shoulders, then he bent at his waist to lean down to graze his teeth over the shell of Nico’s ear.  His hands slid down Nico’s chest until they were splayed across his belly.  “What are you going to do about that?”

“Whatever you want,” Nico said breathily as Will’s hands stroked back up his chest.  “You’re in charge this time.”

Will was glad he was standing behind Nico, because his brain shorted out again.  He was in charge?  Of course he was in charge; he was giving Nico a lap dance.  Had he been in charge before?  Oh, god, being in charge sounded like a lot of pressure.  Maybe he should let Nico be in charge.  Nico was good at being in charge in the bedroom.  But being in charge could be fun....

Will grinned.  Yes.  He was going to be in charge.

He stepped back around the chair and stood in front of Nico, then he took the hem of his shirt in his hands and lifted it over his head.  He shook his hair out when his head freed from the collar of his t-shirt, and then he ran his fingers through his curls.  Nico was watching him, but still with that smirk on his face and Will wanted to shout, _What the fuck, Nico, you’re supposed to be horny!_

Smiling away his frustration, Will slung his t-shirt around the back of Nico’s neck and bent down as he gently pulled Nico in.  He brushed his lips against Nico’s, but didn’t kiss him.  Instead, he slipped away again and tossed his t-shirt aside.

And then he caught a whiff of what it smelled like.

Will mentally swore.  They’d been outside in the city heat all day and they were both sweaty and sticky and smelly and not very sexy.  

 _Chill,_ said a calm, clinical voice in his head.   _Studies have shown that the odor of a significant other’s sweat can be arousing.  Use this to your advantage._

Will stepped forward and put his legs on either side of the chair, slowly lowering himself onto Nico’s lap.

“Am I allowed to touch?” Nico asked, his voice sounding low and gravelly.  That was a good sign; at least Nico was starting to feel turned on.

Will hummed in thought.  Might as well let him.  Maybe another time, Will could prepare more first and then he’d force Nico to keep his hands at his sides while he mercilessly teased him.  “You can touch,” Will said.  “In fact, please do.”  Will loved feeling Nico’s hands on his body.  Nico always knew whether to touch him roughly or gently.  He always knew where to touch and exactly how long to do so – long, static caresses that made Will feel warm and loved or quick brushes over Will’s skin that left him wanting more.

In fact, Nico would probably be able to give a killer lap dance.

Will’s mind latched onto that fantasy for a moment.  He stood back up without touching Nico’s lap, imagining himself in that chair with Nico leaning over him, his black eyes heavy with lust and confidence as he slowly rocked his hips close to Will’s groin.  He’d make Will feel so good and turned on, and, for a while, Will wouldn’t be able to see anything but Nico.

Will wanted to make Nico feel like that.  He wanted to show Nico how sexy he could be because he wanted Nico to look at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world.

If there was one asset that Will was proud of, it was...well, his ass.  So he turned around, his back to Nico, and put his hands on Nico’s knees before lowering himself.  He felt Nico’s hands grab his ass, which he didn’t mind at all, but then – “You aren’t very good at this,” Nico said without malice.

“Oh?” Will said, trying to continue to be calm and sexy.  “And you are an authority on lap dancing skills because...?”

Nico scoffed even as he kneaded the covered flesh of Will’s ass.  “I’m not.  Piper just paid for me to get one once,” he said.

 _“Oooh!_  Was he good?” Will asked as he straightened back up.  He was genuinely curious, as he had never received a lap dance before.  

“Yeah, I guess,” Nico answered.  “It was fucking awkward, though.  I like yours more.”

“Even though I’m not very good at it?”

“You’re perfect at it, Will.”  Nico’s voice took on a tender note when he said that, and when Will turned back around, he was looking at Will with an endearing expression.  “You’re just what I want.”

Will’s face heated up.   _Curse my weakness for cute boys!_ he thought again.

After reminding himself to be sexy, Will put his hands on the back of Nico’s chair and leaned down to gently nip at his earlobe.  When he pulled back, Nico met his eyes again, and this time, Will saw something other than amusement in his face.  He was looking at Will with a soft expression of adoration, his lips curled in a gentle smile like he was saying _you are beautiful_ with nothing but a look.  Will loved it when Nico looked at him like that.  He loved seeing the affection Nico held for him written so clearly across his face.  He loved the way Nico could act so gruff, yet be so gentle with him.

Will leaned forward and brushed his lips against Nico’s, then whispered, “I love you,” against the corner of his mouth.  He hadn’t planned to say it; the words had just slipped out.  But Will loved the way his lips curled around that simple phrase when he offered it to Nico.

“I love you, too,” Nico whispered back.

It was pathetic, really, how hard Will had fallen for Nico.  Nothing brought him joy the way Nico’s smile did.  No one could make his heart race the way Nico did.  Will had tumbled headfirst into love with Nico di Angelo, beginning the evening that they’d first met, and he hadn’t stopped falling since.

His only consolation was that whenever Nico met Will’s eyes, Will knew he wasn’t falling alone.

“Would you undo my shorts?” Will whispered.

“Mm,” Nico hummed, and he reached for the front of Will’s shorts to pop open the button.  

 _Thank god I wore boxer briefs today,_ Will thought.  At least boxer briefs were marginally sexier than boxers.

“Can I take them off?” Nico asked.

“Go ahead,” Will replied, straightening up.  Nico hooked his fingers into the waistband of Will’s shorts and tugged them off his hips.  He bent low as he pulled them down to Will’s ankles, holding Will’s eyes the entire time.  When Nico’s mouth neared Will’s groin, Will wondered if Nico realized what he was doing to Will when he looked at him like that – but who was he kidding?  Of course Nico knew.  Even when Nico told Will he was in charge, Will was wrapped around Nico’s finger.

Nico leaned back against the chair and Will stepped out of his shorts before straddling the chair again and lowering himself over Nico’s body.  But when he reached Nico’s lap, he felt a bulge in Nico’s jeans that he hadn’t expected.  “You’re hard,” Will said in surprise.

Nico rolled his eyes.  “Of course I’m hard; my boyfriend is giving me a lap dance.”

Will sighed.  “Do you understand how difficult you are to read?”

“Do you understand how difficult you are to resist?” Nico asked with a smirk, his hands sliding up Will’s thighs.  “I love your legs, you know that?”  His fingertips dipped underneath Will’s underwear and Will was just about ready to take those off, too.  Nico thought he was irresistible?  Will knew Nico found him attractive and he knew he wasn’t completely bad-looking (Will did, in his own opinion, have quite a fine ass), but he couldn’t recall Nico ever saying it like that before.

But, because Will was eloquent, smooth, and sexy, what came out of his mouth next was, “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about the waggle dance.”

“Oh, my god, Will, we were having a moment,” Nico objected, but he was grinning.

“The direction of the dance indicates where the source of pollen is located,” Will said anyway, thrusting his hips forward to accentuate his point.  “The duration of the dance correlates to the distance of the source.  Of course, I can leave that part out.  My dance can last as long as you want.”

Nico glared at him, but he was blushing and gripping Will’s hips, so the effect was lost.

“The better the source, the faster the bees waggle,” Will said, rolling his groin against Nico’s more quickly, in double time to the beat of the music.  “And I’ve found a _very_ good source of pollen.”

Nico scoffed and rolled his eyes, but he didn’t seem very angry.  For one thing, he was smiling, and, for another, he was slowly rocking his hips up to meet Will’s.  “Now I’ll never look at a bee the same way again.  Fuck you, Will.”

“Well,” Will said, pressing his forehead against Nico’s and sliding his hands under Nico’s t-shirt.  “You certainly could fuck me.”

Nico’s eyes flickered from where Will’s hands touched his skin to Will’s eyes.  “Right now?” he asked.

“If you want,” Will answered, leaning forward to kiss Nico’s neck.

“But...what about Austin?”

“He’ll be a while longer.  We’ve got time.”

“What about dinner?”

“That can wait.”  Will wrapped his arms around Nico’s neck, playing with the hair at the base of his neck, and kissed him.  When their lips met, Nico made a muffled sound and circled his arms around Will’s waist.  The music faded to white noise as they continued to kiss, Nico’s hands sliding under the elastic of Will’s underwear to squeeze the soft part of his ass.

“Okay,” Nico said against his lips.  “Okay, yes, that’s a good idea.”

Will shut him back up by sealing their mouths together again, only stopping to tug Nico’s shirt over his head.  Nico pulled Will close to his body, craning his neck to meet Will’s lips.  Their groins were still pressed firmly together and Will kept rolling his hips against Nico’s – more because he wanted friction than because he was trying to dance.

Nico pushed Will off.  “Bed,” he said, looking up at Will with wide black eyes and wet, pink lips.

So they got up, still unable to stop kissing, and Will pushed Nico on the bed and climbed on top of him.  He continued to rub his groin against Nico’s, then he laid his body on top of Nico’s and started grinding into him.

Nico grunted uncomfortably.  “Will – shit, you’re heavy.  Are you still doing that fucking waggle dance?”

“Nope,” Will said, pulling himself up onto his elbows.  Proving himself to be irresistible and smooth, he said, “This time I’m doing the worm.”

“Will, stop!” Nico laughed, pushing Will off as Will attacked his face with kisses.  “You’re so _weird!”_

“Are you sure you want me to stop?” Will teased.  “I can come up with enough pest-themed sex moves to last us all night.”

Nico looked genuinely curious.  “I’m both nervous and intrigued,” he admitted.

Will grinned.  “Does that mean I have permission to continue?  Do you need me to attend to the snake in your pants?  I can suck you like a mosquito.  We can mate like rats.”

“I believe the phrase is ‘mate like rabbits,’” Nico corrected.  

“Yes, but rats are a more widely recognized pest,” Will said.  “And a rabbit’s gestation period is, on average, about ten days longer than a rat’s.”

“Of-fucking-course,” Nico muttered.  “You _would_ know that off the top of your head.  What other pest-themed sex moves do you have?”

Will thought for a moment, then grinned devilishly.  “Well, there is one more.”

“Okay,” Nico said apprehensively.  

Still grinning, Will started to buzz.  He placed his vibrating lips against Nico’s sternum and heard him gasp – it was a good gasp, so Will kept going.  He buzzed down Nico’s chest and abdomen while he undid the front of Nico’s jeans.  By the time Will got close to Nico’s groin, Nico’s hand was in Will’s hair and he was moaning openly, saying, “You’re so weird but, fuck, I don’t care, that feels _really nice.”_

When Will buzzed over the bulge in Nico’s underwear, Nico bolted upright.  “W- _whoa!”_ he exclaimed, then he grabbed Will’s shoulders.  “Okay, that’s enough.  We’ll explore this new form of oral some other time, but you said I could fuck you and right now I’d _really_ like to do that.”

Will grinned.  “I’m not complaining,” he said, laying back on his mattress as Nico reached over to Will’s bedside table for the lube.  He started to reach for his underwear, but Nico came back before he could take anything off.

“Wait, I want to,” Nico said, putting his hands on top of Will’s.  He’d dropped the lube beside Will on the bed and the bottle felt cool against Will’s side.

Will lifted his arms up and folded them behind his head.  “Okay,” he said.

Nico pressed a kiss to Will’s knee as he hooked his fingers under the elastic of Will’s underwear.  Will lifted his hips when Nico tugged them down.  His erection had waned a bit during their bickering, but Will knew it would come back fairly quickly, so he wasn’t worried about it.  Nico might’ve been, though, judging by the way he bent down to kiss the head of Will’s cock.

“You’re so pretty,” Nico said, looking up at Will with his mouth still close to Will’s groin.

Will’s brain must’ve shorted out again, because he couldn’t come up with a reply – not even a stupid one like the lines he’d been spouting so far.  He could only lie there watching as Nico poured lube on his fingers.

“Bend your knees?” Nico asked.

Will nodded and spread his legs as he bent his knees, giving Nico better access.  He felt Nico’s long fingers brush past his perineum before touching his rim and he sighed comfortably.

“Good?” Nico asked, his eyes looking up to meet Will’s.

“Very.”  Will moved one arm from under his head to leisurely stroke himself between his thumb and forefinger while Nico’s fingers were busy underneath him.  Nico rubbed his rim in slow circles before applying pressure, and Will easily gave way for his first finger.

“Mm,” Will hummed as Nico slid his finger in farther.  It had been a while since the last time they’d done this and Will couldn’t recall who’d bottomed last, so the feeling was a bit unfamiliar – but certainly not unpleasant.

“Like that?” Nico asked as he slipped his finger out and back in.

Did he really have to ask?  “Yeah,” Will said anyway.  He spread his legs wider in a subtle attempt to get Nico to press in deeper and harder.

Nico must’ve caught on, because he curled his finger against Will’s prostate and it wasn’t long before he added a second finger.  He bent down to kiss the inside of Will’s thigh, saying, “You really do have nice legs.”

“You have nice arms,” Will sighed as he continued to stroke himself with two fingers.  “And nice hands.”

“You have a nice ass,” Nico said, gently smacking it with the hand that wasn’t occupied – and _ooh_ that felt good.  “A really, really nice ass.”

“Then why don’t you fuck it?” Will groaned, lifting his hips when Nico curled his fingers again.

Nico chuckled.  “Yessir,” he said.  He pressed in a third finger and bowed his head to keep kissing the inside of Will’s thigh.  He kissed down to Will’s groin, then pressed the flat of his tongue at the base of Will’s cock.

“Mm,” Will moaned, using his fingers to tease himself under his head.  Nico flicked his tongue across the underside of Will’s cock before pulling away, his fingers still moving in and out of Will.  Will closed his eyes and heard him shift, then the mattress dipped to his side and he felt Nico’s hot breath against his lips while his fingers curled inside him.

“Did you know that one of the meanings of the word ‘bugger’ is ‘a person who practices sodomy’?” Will said, because apparently he liked destroying special moments between them with trivia.

Nico hid his face in Will’s chest.  “You are the absolute worst,” he muttered.

“Sorry; it _mite_ be hard for me to stop,” Will replied.  “I don’t mean to _pester_ you, but the bug jokes are just too fun.”

“Oh my fucking god, Will, _shut up.”_  Nico removed his fingers and reached for Will’s shoulder, then flipped him onto his belly.

“Oooo!” Will giggled as he heard Nico pull down his pants.  Nico clucked his tongue and draped himself over Will’s back.

“This okay?” Nico asked, rubbing his cock against Will’s ass.

“Absolutely,” Will said happily.  He reached back to part his cheeks, giving Nico easier access.

Nico chuckled and he guided himself in.  Will groaned as Nico filled him, pressing his forehead into the mattress until Nico bottomed out and settled over him with his elbows resting on either side of his shoulders.

“Good?” he asked, kissing the back of Will’s neck.

“Mhmm,” Will answered, moving his arms to fold then under his head.  “Move.”

Nico did, rolling his hips rhythmically.  The slow glide of his cock felt good inside Will, and he sighed in contentment as Nico’s teeth gently grazed over his shoulder.

Suddenly Nico snorted.  “‘Bugger,’” he quoted, laughing into Will’s back.  “I can’t believe you, Will.  Remind me why I’m dating you?”

“Probably because I gave you really good head the first time we met,” Will mused.

Nico guffawed, his hips briefly stilling, and Will laughed with him until Nico calmed down, kissed his shoulder blade, and said, “That’s not why, you know.”

“Oh really?” Will asked.  “Then is it my hot ass or my wonderful personality?”

“Both,” Nico answered, leaning down to nibble Will’s ear.  “And much, much more.”

Will moaned happily and said, “Tell me all about it, junebug.”

Nico scoffed and smoothly rolled inside him.  “Your freckles,” he said.  “Your laugh.  Your morning kisses.  Your smile.”

“And my sense of humor?”

“Yes, even your dorky sense of humor.”

“Oh, beetle baby, you’re such a romantic.”

“One of us has to be,” Nico joked.  “Just don’t tell anyone it’s me.”

“I wouldn’t dare.”

Nico chuckled and continued to press kisses over Will’s back while he rocked his pelvis against him.  Will felt amazingly full with each slide of Nico’s length inside him, but soon he longed to wrap his arms around Nico’s back and kiss him silly, to wrap a hand around his own cock and stroke himself in time with Nico’s thrusts.

“Mm...Nico,” Will said, grinding into the sheets.  “Nico, turn me over.”

“‘Kay,” Nico answered, and he slipped out before helping Will roll onto his back.

When he pushed back in, Nico leaned over him and pressed his lips to Will’s.  They kissed to rhythm of their bodies moving together, their skin dark and beautiful from the rays of the summer sun.  Will’s legs wrapped around Nico’s waist, his heels pressing into Nico’s ass to encourage his thrusts.  He slipped a hand between their bodies and curled his hand around himself, then started to stroke.

“You feel so good,” Nico whispered against Will’s mouth.

“You, too,” Will replied.

Nico pressed his forehead against Will’s and smiled.  Will smiled back and pecked Nico’s lips, then they looked at each other and giggled.

“I love you,” Nico murmured, and before Will could echo him, Nico sealed their lips with a kiss.  His hips moved a bit harder, a bit faster, and his cock slid against Will’s prostate with each movement.

“Let me get on top for a bit,” Will said.

Nico sighed.  “Are you going to start doing that fucking bee dance again?”

“No – unless you want me to,” Will said.  “I was just planning to ride you.”

“Then by all means,” Nico said.  

He slid out and switched places with Will, allowing Will to straddle his hips and reach behind himself to hold Nico’s dick.  Will moaned as he lowered himself, stretching to accommodate Nico’s girth at the new angle.  “Fuck,” he groaned, resting his hands on Nico’s chest.  He bowed his head and waited as his body adjusted.

“Look at what a mess you made of yourself,” Nico said softly, and his fingers trailed over Will’s abdomen.  Will’s cock had been leaking while Nico fucked him and fingered him, and his belly was coated in precum.

“It’s your fault,” Will groaned, lifting his hips before sitting back down on Nico’s cock.  He cursed again, shuddering at how good Nico felt inside him.

“I plan to make you even messier,” Nico said nastily.

Will grunted as he moved his hips, sighing and groaning and whispering Nico’s name.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Nico said, reaching out to wrap a hand around Will’s cock.  “Keep going just like that.”

Will couldn’t help the stream of noises that passed through his lips as he rode Nico, his hips moving faster and faster each minute.  He chased Nico’s hand and the pleasure he could feel burning in his gut.

“Will,” Nico groaned.  “Will, I’m gonna–”

“–come?” Will finished.

“Don’t you _dare_ say anything about pollination right now,” Nico scowled.

Will cackled.  “Pollinate me, Nico!”

“You are _sick,”_ Nico gagged.  “And you’re lucky that I’m beyond the point of horny right now or I would’ve gone _immediately_ soft.”

Will giggled and dropped himself onto Nico’s cock again.  “Hand,” he whispered.  “Faster.”

Nico obeyed Will’s broken command, jerking Will off at a broken rhythm until Will  cried out and came into Nico’s fist, his body shuddering until he finished.

Will gasped from the force of his orgasm – he’d nearly forgotten how good prostate orgasms could be.  He would have sat there longer, basking in his afterglow, but Nico was still hard inside him.

Will lifted his hips, shivering and sighing when Nico slipped out.  His rim automatically clenched down on the air, wanting something inside again.  But Will moved between Nico’s legs and wrapped his hand around Nico’s cock.  He jerked him quickly and roughly, drowning in the sound of Nico’s moans, and when Nico gasped as he came, Will stroked him through it.

He collapsed on the bed next to Nico when he finished, resting his head on Nico’s shoulder.  “That was...good,” Nico murmured.  “Really good.”

“Mm,” Will hummed in agreement.

After being silent for a moment, Nico reached for the tissues on the bedside table and cleaned off the mess on his belly.  He turned to Will when he finished and wiped his belly, too, then cleaned between his legs.  “All good?” Nico asked.  “Need anything else?”

Will grinned and said, “I’m snug as a bug in a rug.”

Nico rolled his eyes.  “Will, you absolute moron.  I love you so much.”  He wrapped his arms around Will and kissed him, slowly and passionately.

“We should get back to making dinner,” Will said, pressing his hand to Nico’s bare chest.

Nico nodded and rolled off of Will.  They took their time getting dressed, exchanging kisses and smiles and sweet words of love every so often.

When they finally managed to turn off Will’s make out playlist and leave Will’s bedroom, they were greeted by the sight of Austin sitting cross-legged on the couch, munching on a bowl of Captain Crunch.

“You’re fucking disgusting,” he said.

“Why, because I’m getting laid?” Will asked, strolling nonchalantly to the kitchen, where Austin had left the Captain Crunch.  He raised the box to Nico in question, and when Nico said, ‘sure,’ he started to get bowls for each of them.

“Put that down and make me some chicken strips,” Austin snapped.  “I’ve been sitting out here waiting for you two to finish because I am a wonderfully patient brother and I am willing to wait if it means I get to eat your mother’s heavenly recipe.  And wash your hands!”

Will rolled his eyes and washed his hands, then he went to the fridge to take out the chicken strips.  “Can you get the flour?” he asked Nico.

Nico nodded and filled a bowl with flour after washing his hands, too.  Without Will needing to ask, he put a frying pan on the stove to heat up some oil too.  “Thanks,” Will said, pecking Nico’s lips before he started to coat the chicken in flour.  “Anyway, Austin, you used to bring Maya home all the time.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t hear me asking for her sweet honey, did you?  There’s a reason I don’t bring her here anymore.”

Will frowned as he placed the coated chicken on a plate and bought it to the stove.  “Wait, I thought you broke up with her.”

“No, I didn’t break up with her,” Austin replied, looking at Will like he was an idiot.  “Where did you think I was last night?”

Will paused with a piece of chicken in his tongs.  “I...uh....”  Will blinked.  “You weren’t here?”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Will,” Austin sighed in exasperation, rubbing his brow.  “It’s nice to know that you’re looking out for me.  No, I wasn’t here last night and I don’t bring her here because the last time she stayed over, you two were banging in the next room!”

Will and Nico looked at each other, and, by the look on Nico’s face, Will figured that Nico had no memory of that incident, either.

“I really didn’t think we were that bad,” Will said, and Nico shrugged in agreement as Will put the chicken in the pan.

Austin scoffed.   _“‘Oh, Nico, pollinate your queen bee,’”_ he imitated in falsetto.

“Okay, that isn’t how pollination works at all,” Will started, but Nico snorted as he held back a laugh.  Austin, however, ignored Will’s argument.

“Goddamnit, Will, you’re as bad as _Dad.”_

Will gaped.  “I am _not_ that bad.”

“Don’t you remember The Great Thanksgiving Fiasco of ‘09?” Austin huffed.  “I literally had to change schools after that.”

“Austin, I thought we agreed not to mention–”

“You started it with your sick kinks–”

“–especially not on front of significant others–”

“–and now you’re doing the same thing as Dad–”

“–I am _not–”_

“–Felicia broke up with me after that, you know.”

“Yeah, but then you met Kyle.”

“Kyle was a fucking dick.  Don’t talk to me about Kyle.  And if you start turning into Dad, we can’t live together.”

“Austin, I’m not–”

“Why are you even dating him?” Austin blurted out, directing the question towards Nico, who’d been watching the exchange in fascination.

Nico looked surprised that Austin had pulled him into the argument, but after thinking for a moment, Nico said, “He gives really good head.”

Austin’s lip curled.  “You’re both sick.”

Will chuckled and took the chicken off the stove and placed them on a paper towel Nico had gotten for him.

“How hard is it to send me a text that says, ‘hey, bro, I’m fucking the bug guy. Apartment is a danger zone right now’?”

“Actually, he fucked me this time,” Will corrected while Nico got out three plates for them.

_“I don’t give a shit.”_

Will served them each a plate of chicken strips.  He usually took barbecue with his chicken strips, while Austin preferred honey mustard, and Nico ate them plain like the heathen he was.  But when Will tried to give Austin the honey mustard, Austin sneered at him and said, “Aw no, gimme some of that barbecue sauce.  I will not be eating anything with honey in it for a long time.”

Will smirked to himself as he passed Austin the barbecue sauce.

“All I know is I’m never going to look at a bee the same way again,” Austin said, shoving a chicken tender into his mouth.  He sighed happily while he chewed.  “Are you ever going to tell me what your mom’s secret ingredient is?  God, these are good.”

Nico and Will exchanged a glance; Will had already told Nico that his mother used honey to sweeten the batter.  “Well,” Will said with a sly grin.  “You _are_ family.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi on Tumblr!](http://gatesofember.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also comments are my _life_.


End file.
